


MX short fic dump

by monstersandmen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Year end shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersandmen/pseuds/monstersandmen
Summary: Drabbles and the like, all revolving around Monsta X.Tags and pairings will be updated with every fic.





	1. Wonkyun // Who whispers inappropriate things in the other's ear during inappropriate times?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! You can request things at [my twitter :) ](https://twitter.com/ko_yoongi)

 

Another year-end-show, another three-plus-hours of sitting in slightly uncomfortable seats, under the steady surveillance through the eyes of the attending audience and what felt like hundreds of cameras.

 

And Changkyun was bored. He was so, _so_ bored.

 

After their performance – which had been a success – he was tired, too. But apart from occasionally giving a thumbs up whenever the cameras would film their little group, there simply was not much to do while watching the rest of the attendees perform their stages (the same stages he had seen in the last three shows already, thank you very much!) .

 

The other members seemed to be in a state similar to Changkyun's: Hyungwon was using his phone under the table, Jooheon was talking about video games to Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and Kihyun seemed to be quietly arguing about the dorm cleaning schedule again. The only one who was watching the ongoing performances with something that could be at least called half-hearted interest was Hoseok.

However he did _that_.

 

He sat on the edge of the padded bench they all shared, slightly leaning forward, nodding his head to the rhythm of Red Velvet's RBB. With amusement Changkyun noticed that Hoseok's dress shirt had ridden up his back slightly, revealing a thin strip of skin - and something red.

Without thinking twice – to be fair, he was really tired and had very little restraints when it came to these kinds of things anyway – Changkyun moved closer towards Hoseok, so that he could lean onto his shoulder and whisper in his ear:

“Someone is looking to get laid tonight, eh? Red really looks good on your skin, hyung.”

“ _What?_ I'm not...”

It took Hoseok a second of examining his own outfit, before it dawned on him.

“Ah, you... what are you talking about?” he whispered back.

“Red underwear? Really? Why else would you be wearing them?”

“Because I like red?”

“Since when?”

“Shut up, Kyunnie.”

It was too easy to get Hoseok all genuinely flustered, and if the colour of his ears was anything to go by, Changkyun was definitely succeeding this time, too.

“Why?” he continued teasing, “Are you wearing them for me, hyung?”

He did not need to see Hoseok rolling his eyes to know he was doing it, hard.

It was only three seconds later that Changkyun realized he had fucked up, though:

“So what if I am wearing them for you, huh?”

“Well, then- w-what?”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

The smug grin that spread across his hyung's face was simply unbearable. Suddenly Changkyun was very interested in his shoelaces.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why are you staring at my ass, anyway?”

“ _Hyung!_ ”

With an amused snort, Hoseok finally leaned back in his seat and subtly adjusted his shirt.

“Don't start games you can't finish then.”

Changkyun could not decide whether to be offended, or in awe.

 


	2. Showho // What's the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I know it's not a real drabble, but I tried :P)

' _Oh,_ ' Hyunwoo thought as he listened to the song again.

The melody, soft and cheerful, evoked a warm feeling deep inside of him. At first he had believed it to be joy, but that was not quite what it was. There was more to it; something more akin to... hope? Contentment, too. Comfort.

“I do love you,” Hoseok said, all of a sudden. Hyunwoo felt the tips of his ears getting warm.

“It's a good title, isn't it? It feels right.” Hoseok briefly smiled at him over his shoulder, before he turned towards the screen again.

“Yeah. It feels right,” Hyunwoo agreed.

_Finally._

 

 


End file.
